Nothing Like Us
by IWantNiley3.0
Summary: So Miam broke up and now Miley is trying to change her image again however she needs a certain brown eyed man in her life, only she hasn't realized it yet... Will her nosy best friend help her be happy? Will Nick still be waiting for her or is it already to late? Find out in Nothing Like Us... NILEY (based on real life)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the pilot.

**A/N: **Thanks Marta for helping me! And sorry for any mistakes!

_January 22__nd__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's house_

Miley had just gotten home from Costa Rica where she spent a few days with Liam and his family on vacation and she had a wonderful time. Her soon-to-be family was nothing but nice to her and she loved them to death. If only her soon-to-be husband was like them.

Miley sighed as she thought about the innumerous fights they have had on the few days they spent in Costa Rica. Their relationship was going through a rocky path for a while now and she has tried to fix everything but nothing seems to be working.

Ever since a certain ex of Miley told the whole world that he didn't want her to get married especially in June, her engagement has been nothing but fights. Liam didn't understand how she could be so calm with the whole thing. Admitting the song was about her and apologizing Nick in interviews while Liam was beyond pissed.

Miley's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing; she grabbed it and checked the caller ID smiling at the name that flashed on the screen:

_D Dragon calling_

"Hola chica" Miley heard Demi's voice the moment she answered the call and giggled.

"Hey D. What's up?"

"I'm just at the studio. I heard you were back from Costa Rica and wanted to know how it was. Tell me everything and don't leave out the dirtiest details."

Miley sighed "It was ok. I had fun…"

"Oh uh! What happened?"

"Liam and I kept fighting whenever we were alone, Dems. I actually can't remember the last time we had a nice, romantic night just the two of us." At this point she was fighting tears.

"Oh baby, is it still because of Wedding Bells?"

Miley laughed bitterly "You know, I don't think it ever was about it. Sure the song pissed him off but that was only because everyone was taking Nick's side and making Liam seem like the clown in this whole thing but now, after three months he has no reason to still be mad about it."

"So what do you think it's his problem?" her best friend asked quietly

"I don't know but I'm getting tired of trying to figure it out and try to save our engagement."

"You're going to break up with him?"

Miley sobbed "It's not like I want to but I don't see another choice, Dems. I've done everything he asked me too. I agreed to get married in June knowing my fans and especially Nick would totally hate me for it, I stopped talking to the people he didn't like and started hanging out with his friends. I even cut my hair and dyed it blonde like he likes it! I've changed my whole style and my personality and still he's not happy. I'm done!" she cried harder.

Demi sighed felling really bad for her best friend "If you think that's the best thing to do then I support you 100% Miles, I'm always here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Demi, you are the best best friend I could ever ask for." Miley sniffed

"I gotta go now babe, take care and if you need something just call, ok?"

"I'll Dems, don't worry"

"I love you Nighthawk"

Miley giggled through her tears "I love you too Dragon"

They hang up and Miley went to unpack to keep her mind of the huge talk she would have to have with her fiancé when he arrives home in two days.

* * *

_January 23__rd__ 2013_

_New York City, New York_

_Nick's apartment_

Nick was finishing packing for their concert in Phoenix. They were leaving the next day and there were still a lot of things the young Jonas needed to do when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Nick" Kevin Jonas was heard on the other side of the phone

"What's up Kev?"

"I'm calling you to invite you for dinner tonight."

"Who's going?"

"Me, Dani, you, mom, dad, Frankie, Joe and the Deleasas"

"Sounds good, last dinner before tour" he joked

"Yeah" Kevin chuckled "So 8 at Bistro in Soho?" **(A/n: I'm never been to NYC or the US for that matter so I don't know any restaurants there)**

"Meet you there. Bye Kev"

"Bye Nick" he hanged up

*Later that night*

Nick walked into the restaurant and immediately saw his family and the Deleasas.

"Nicholas!" his mother said hugging him tight

"Hey mom" he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"So you guys excited for the concert in Phoenix?" Dina, Danielle's sister, asked the brothers

"Yeah totally!" Kevin said "It's so good to be back on the road, you know."

Joe nodded "It's gonna be so awesome. Ever since the Radio City concert we have been so pumped to be back on stage and rock it out for our fans and now we can finally do it."

Nick smiled and nodded "For sure, it's been too long so it's amazing to be back"

"And the fans already love your new songs" Dani told them smiling

"Yeah, the three songs we showed at the Radio City concert were a hit and it makes so us much more excited for the album to come out." Kevin said

"Well I have to be honest" Kathleen Deleasa said "My favorite song already is Wedding Bells. That song is a masterpiece Nick, really good and very emotional. You can totally see how much love and pain you put into those lyrics."

Nick sighed and looked down "Yeah that song seems to be a huge hit already and to be honest I can't say if it's a good or bad thing, it has caused so much drama and rumors."

"Let's not talk about that right now and enjoy our night because it's not every day that both families can be together and in a month it's going to be practically impossible for that to happen so…" Angela Deleasa told them smiling

They all nodded and started talking about totally random things.

* * *

_January 24__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's House_

Miley woke up with the sound of a door slamming, checking the time she saw that it was already 10 am. She got up to go see who had entered her house.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw her fiancé Liam petting her dogs.

"Your home" she said staring at him.

Liam looked up and nodded "Yeah, did I wake you?" he asked in his thick Australian accent.

She shrugged "It's ok. Look we need to talk…"

"Does it have to be right now? I'm tired!"

"Yes. I've waited two days to have this talk, I'm not waiting anymore. We have to resolve things between us!"

"What's to resolve? We are fine, we're getting married in a few months" he said already annoyed by the conversation.

"That's the thing Liam, we aren't fine. We're far from it actually!"

"There you go being a big drama queen, Miley!" he yelled

"I'm a big drama queen? I'm the only one trying to save this relationship! You don't seem to care about us anymore!" she yelled too

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO CAUSE A FIGHT SO YOU COULD GO RUNNING STRAIGHT TO THAT JONAS BOY'S ARMS?"

Miley groaned "UGH! WHEN WILL YOU GET INTO THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS THAT I AND NICK ARE OVER! IT'S WITH YOU THAT I WANT TO BE WITH SO STOP MENTIONING HIM IN EVERY ARGUMENT WE HAVE BECAUSE FRANKLY I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!"

"Whatever Miley, I'm not in the mood to deal with you stresses!" he said while leaving the kitchen

She grabbed his arm, stopping him "You aren't going anywhere. We're not done talking!"

"What is there more to talk about? You just wanna fight and I don't. We have a very healthy relationship and you are only seeing things where they don't exist."

"They don't exist?" she laughed bitterly "Liam we haven't had a nice, romantic night in so long because all we do when we are alone is fight and I've tried EVERYTHING I could to change that but I can't do anything anymore. I'm sick of trying for a relationship that obviously won't have a happy ending!"

"We fight all the time because you can't be fucking quiet and always have to do shit and annoy me"

"I do shit that annoy you? I do every fucking thing you want me too! I agreed to get married in June knowing how much people would hate me for it, I stopped talking to my friends because you didn't like them and started hanging out with your friends instead even though I don't really like them, I cut my hair off and dyed it blonde because you claim to like me better as a blonde and you were getting sick of my extensions and brown hair, I've changed my style in clothes and my personality, I started to drink and smoked making everyone hate me for it and still I annoy you?"

"You just did what you had to do! You are my fiancé you are going to be my future wife so you are going to do everything I tell you too! It's your role as the good wife you are! And right now I'm telling you to shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" he smirked, grabbing a beer from the fridge walking out of the kitchen and going to the living room to watch TV and drink his beer.

"I'm your fiancé Liam not your fucking slave! If you are looking for one then you chose the wrong girl!" she said following him into the living room.

"No, I choose exactly the best girl. Without me you are alone Miley, you won't leave because you don't have anyone else. Like you said you stopped taking to your old friends and started hanging out with MY friends so which side do you think they will choose if you dump me?"

She started crying "I still have Demi and my family"

He started laughing loudly "Your family? You mean the family that loves me, your mom basically kisses the floor I walk in, your dad only cares about his career and your siblings well Trace is never around, Brandi is the same, Braison only cares about his friends and Noah is too young to know anything."

She looked down with tears streaming down her face "That's not true my family loves me and so does Demi, she's my best friend"

"Demi? Please Miley! Demi is just like you, a fucking piece of shit. She's nothing more than a poor little girl who cuts and starves herself because she's so fucking depressed and to top it all off she's also an alcoholic and a drug addicted. You guys are totally soul mates" **(A/n: This Demi thing is just for the sake of this chapter. I really wanna make Liam the bad guy here because I don't like him so I'm sorry)**

She slapped him still crying "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE INSULT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN TALK SHIT ABOUT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT DEMI LIKE THAT. SHE'S NOT HERE TO DEFEND HERSELF AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

"Whatever Miley. Now let me watch TV and drink my beer alone! Go make yourself look busy or something but just get out of my sight!"

"No, you get out of my sight. This is my house Liam and I'm breaking up with you so just go pack all of your shit and leave my fucking house NOW!"

He got up and looked at her "What did you just said?"

She looked at him straight in the eye "You fucking heard me. I'm fucking done! Leave NOW!"

"Is that really what you want?" Liam asked her "You know that if I leave this house right I won't come back anymore! I'm not taking you back if you decide that suddenly you made a mistake and want to get back together with me!"

"Good because I'm won't think this is a mistake no matter how miserable I might be, I'll never gonna get back together with you. I'm completely over you! Now leave!"

He scoffed "Fuck you Miley, you are a fucking bitch!"

She shrugged "Like I care what you think of me."

Liam turned to grab his bags when she called him making him turn around "What? Changed your mind already?" he smirked.

She scoffed "As if. I just didn't want you to forget this" Miley took her engagement ring off and throw it at him hitting him in the face.

He groaned, picked up the ring and after grabbing his bags left her house, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Miley took a relieved breath and texted Demi.

_Me and Liam are over – M_

After a few seconds her phone vibrated telling her she had received a new text:

_On my way – D _it's was all the text said and Miley felt grateful to have a friend like Demi in her live.

Ten minutes later, Miley was sitting on the couch when Demi walked into the house and ran to hug her.

"How are you sweetie?" Demi asked her.

Miley shrugged "I'm ok, I guess. I mean I knew this would happen, you know. I just didn't thought it would be so violent as it was."

"Violent?" Demi asked scared.

"Not like that. He didn't touch me I swear. It was violent in terms of words you know, he said some things that hurt me that's all. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm glad it's over"

Demi smiled a little and looked at Miley's finger "So your ring is gone."

Miley laughed and looked too "Yeah before he left I throw it at him, it hit him square in the face."

Demi laughed hard "Oh my god! I wish I could have been here to see it. I'm so happy you finally opened your eyes and dumped that sorry ass!"

She smiled a bit "I guess I was a bit blind huh?"

"A bit blind? Babe, I love you to death but you were a pain in the ass. You didn't want to hear what any of us had to stay and pushed all of us away but me being stubborn as I am didn't let you push me away."

"And I'm thankful for that" Miley hugged her best friend tightly

"So what now?" Demi asked her

"Well I'm gonna tell my family and I'm going to buy a new wardrobe and fix my hair" she laughed

"And are you going to tell the media?"

Miley shook her head "Not yet, I don't want to deal with the media just now. I just broke a 3 year relationship and my engagement, I might have been the one to end it but it still hurts you know?"

Demi nodded "Yeah I know but I'm here and I'm not leaving you alone all night"

Miley giggled "I like that idea."

The two best friends stayed up all night having fun and talking about their plans for the future.

For Demi it felt nice to have a bit of her best friend back and she knew that to fully have her back Miley need a certain brown eye man in her life and if it depended on Demi she would have him back in her life in no time.

For Miley, now it was the start of something new, a life where she was the one who controlled it and she was going to finally be happy!

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm back with a new story. I don't think it's going to be a very long story maybe 10 chapters max (we'll see by the amount of support I get from this chapter). About this chapter it's really horrible but I have a problem I have tons of ideas for this story but I can't seem to write it down to make a story :/ Anyway I hope you like it and if you do please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the pilot.

**A/N: **Thanks Marta for helping me! And sorry for any mistakes!

_January 25__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's House_

When Miley woke up the next day, she thought that the previous night was nothing but a fruit of her imagination, however when she looked down at her hand and saw that it was ring less she realized that she had in fact broken her engagement and was single after so long.

Before she could start thinking much about last night, her best friend stormed and jumped on her bed

"Wake up, wake up, wakey wakey sleepy-head. It's a BIG BIG day!" Demi screamed jumping up and down

Miley groaned and looked at her "I'm already awake you doofus! And please stop quoting The Hunger Games it's too early in the morning for it!"

Demi stopped jumping and sat next to Miley pouting "Oh c'mon stop being a party-pooper Miley. It's never too early to quote the amazing Effie Trinket."

Miley shook her head "Remind me again why are we best friends?"

"Because we are both awesome and you luveeeeeee me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Miley laughed "Now why is it a big day?"

"Because we are going to prepare you for the single life again and we're starting with your hair and then your clothes."

Miley got up and they both went to get ready.

*Later*

Miley and Demi walked out of the hairdresser looking almost unrecognizable. Demi had shoulder-length honey colored hair with blonde highlights and Miley had long extensions and her hair dyed brown, she looked almost like herself back in 2009 when her life wasn't as complicated as it is now.

The truth is Miley Cyrus missed her old life. She missed the time when her family was together all the time and they all had each other's backs which is not what happens now, now they only see each other on special occasions and whenever they try and have a nice meal like they used to without someone saying something that the other doesn't like and next thing you know everyone is either fighting or heading for the door; she also missed the time when she would listen to her heart instead of her brain because her brain only seems to screw everything up while her heart always leads her on the right direction… the direction of happiness. However what Miley truly really misses is the feeling of being in love and be loved, you know that feeling? Well she does because she felt it once before or maybe it was twice it doesn't really matter, what matters is that it was always with the same guy, the first time Miley felt like that she was a very young, naïve 13 year old girl who fell too hard and too fast for a boy. Everyone, at first, thought the couple was living an illusion that it was all a case of innocent puppy love but as the time passed they realized that what those two young, innocent children had was what most adult, married couples seeked… true love.

Their relationship lasted almost 2 years and they broke up they were both heartbroken, it took Miley a few months to move on. After a year of not speaking and both dating other people, the two lovers found their way back to each other and decided to give their love a second chance, however work got in the way again and they soon drifted apart once again, after that they moved on with their lives and eventually lost contact with one another, as the years passed he focused even more on his career and dated a few girls and she also focused on her career and found love again that she thought would last forever, that's why she said yes when he proposed but boy she couldn't have been more wrong. Miley's heart would always belong to a certain brown-eyed man she just didn't realized it yet.

"We look good, don't you think?" Demi asked her

Miley run a hand through her hair "Yeah we sure do but it's weird to have long hair again."

Demi laughed "Well it suits you better than the one you had before. Don't get me wrong you look hot as hell with it but now you look hot and sexy as hell!"

"Thanks Dem!"

"No problem, just being completely honest"

"Not for what you just said"

"Then what are thanking me for?"

"For everything, for always being here for me and comfort me whenever I need"

Demi shrugged "Oh that well that's what best friends are for, right? And besides you've done that for me too and I know you would do it all over again so"

"Yeah, you bet I would. You are more than a best friend to me"

"I know, we're sisters from another mother well and father but you know what I mean"

Miley laughed "Yeah, I do." She hugged her best friend

"Ok enough of this lovey dovey stuff" Demi said pulling away "where to now?"

Miley shrugged "How about we go to my house and hang out there? We could have a Girls Night In."

"Sounds good" Demi said "We haven't had one of those in a while but first we need new clothes!"

"We do?" Miley asked

"Well not really but since we're here we might as well enjoy." Demi said already dragging Miley to Forever 21.

Miley asked "Ok calm down Dems"

The two best friends started shopping and then went to a small café for lunch.

"So when are you going to tell your family?" Demi asked while eating her salad.

Miley sighed "I don't know. My mom is going to freak out and I'm not really in the mood to deal with her right now. Everything is still too soon"

"You think Tish is going to be mad?"

"Mad, no but furious yes! My mom loves Liam. I sometimes think that if she wasn't married with kids and he was a bit older she would be the one dating him and not me."

Demi laughed "You're kidding?"

Miley shook her head "I wish I was. Sometimes I got the impression she only wanted me to marry him because that way he would be around a lot and she would be able to see him."

"Damn your mom's crazy Miles!"

"Tell me about it" Miley sighed

"But was she always like this or just with Liam?"

"No, it was just with Liam. When I was dating Justin she was like a normal mom, you know, like she liked him because he made me happy, however my dad was the problem, I swear that man was in love with my boyfriend" she chuckled

"What about Nick? How were they with him?"

Miley looked down and sighed "With Nick they were like normal parents, I guess. My whole family liked him. My mom and dad loved him like he was their own son and my siblings always wanted talk to him" she chuckled "I remember that everytime he wasn't around they wouldn't stop asking me when he was coming because either Noah wanted to play with him or Braison had a new video game and wanted Nick to play with him or Trace was in the mood for some guitar jam or Brandi wanted to tease us or my dad wanted someone to watch the football game with or my mom just wanted to make his favorite food for dinner. My family sometimes spent more time with my boyfriend then I did and I must admit I was jealous."

Demi smiled a little "Ok enough of boys talk. How's your new album coming along?"

Miley smiled and started talking about her ideas for her new record. When the two girls looked at the time, two hours had passed so they paid and left the mall trying their hardest to avoid paparazzi which they succeed.

*Later that Night*

Miley and Demi were sitting on the couch eating popcorn, drinking sodas and watching a movie.

"Oh my god, I haven't done something like this in so long!" Miley said crying

"I know right? Neither have I" Demi said blowing her nose

Miley giggled "We are so stupid. We've watched this movie a bazillion times and we still cry at the end."

Her best friend nodded "I blame Nicholas Sparks! No one told him to write a book, which was going to be turned into a movie, as sad as The Notebook."

"I agree. This movie is a masterpiece" (**A/n: I LOVEEEEE The Notebook xD**)

"You know," Demi started "I always related this movie with yours and Nick's story."

Miley looked at her shocked "What? Why?"

"Because just like Allie and Noah you and Nick have an epic love and I still believe you guys will end up together. You guys are meant to be."

The now brunette woman sighed "Demi don't be silly. I haven't seen or talked to Nick in years. What we once had it's over. It was good while it lasted but it's over."

"Don't lie to me, Miley Ray!" Demi warned her.

"I'm not Demi. Mine and Nick's relationship is nothing but memories from the past."

"I know you talked to him like a year ago."

"No, I didn't!" Miley lied

"Really, Miley? Then where did he got the whole _She says, can you keep a secret?__A ceremony set for June__. __I know it's a rush but I just love him so much__. __I hope that you can meet him soon_? That's right, I heard Wedding Bells missy."

Miley groaned "Fine, we meet up once and I told him I was getting married but after that we haven't spoken to each other. So it's been a long time."

"Do you miss him?"

"How about we watch another movie? The night's still young!"

Demi sighed knowing Miley wasn't going to answer her question "Fine, which one?"

* * *

_January 25th 2013_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Jonas Brothers Dressing Room_

Nick was getting ready for the National School Choice Week's official Kickoff Celebration concert while his brothers were either with his wife (Kevin) or of somewhere doing something crazy like usual (Joe).

Joe walked in and sat next to him "Hey bro, you ready for the concert?"

"When isn't he not ready?" Kevin said walking in

Joe laughed and high-fived Kevin "True."

"Anyway what's the set list for tonight?" Kevin asked

Nick rolled his eyes "You make fun of me but then if it wasn't me you guys would be screwed. Anyway we start with SOS, then Still in Love, BB Good, Last Time Around, Let's Go, Give Love a Try, Gotta Find You, Fly With Me, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Love Bug and finish with Burnin' Up,"

"So no Wedding Bells?" Joe asked

"No" Nick said

"Why not?" Kevin asked "I bet the fans are dying to hear you sing it!"

"Because I don't wanna sing it, okay?" he snapped

Joe put his hands in the air "Ok gosh don't kill us! We were just asking!"

Nick stood up "whatever. I need some air I'll see you backstage" he left.

"What's with him?" Kevin asked

Joe shrugged "I have no idea. Maybe it's his levels that are low."

Kevin nodded "Yeah maybe."

*With Nick*

Nick went to the band dressing room.

"Hey guys mind if I come in?"

"Of course not Nick, come in!" Garbo said

He walked in and sat down "Sorry for coming but my brothers were annoying me."

"It's ok dude." John Taylor said "What were they saying?"

"What they say" he chuckled "They love teasing me but tonight I'm just not in the mood for it."

"Are your levels low?" Garbo asked

Nick nodded "Yeah, a bit. I think it's the nerves."

"Nerves?" Paris asked "Nick you grown up doing this. For you being on that stage is as easy as breathing."

"I know but tonight I'm just nervous because we're starting again after three years."

John Taylor nodded "Well then let's go show them that we're back and better than ever!"

They cheered and went backstage.

* * *

_January 25__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's House_

After watching a few more movies, the girls decided to call it a night and went to sleep but before Demi could fall asleep she looked at her best friend and grabbed her phone, sending a text.

_You will thank me for this one day, Miles. _Demi thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the 12 reviews I got in the first chapter, it meant a lot. So here's chapter 2… what did you thought? Please review… lots of kisses


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the pilot.

**A/N: **Thanks Marta for helping me! And sorry for any mistakes!

_January 26__th__ 2013_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Nick's hotel room_

When Nick woke up the next day, he reached for his phone on the bedside table and saw he had a few unread texts. After replying to his brothers texts he saw an unread text from Demi. Before reading he decided to go get ready first however when he was about to read the text, Nick got a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Morning dude" Joe said on the other side of the line.

"Hello Joe. Why are you calling?"

"It's just to tell you that we're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Ok thanks, I'll be right down."

"See you soon then."

"Yeah, bye" Nick hang up and left his hotel room.

* * *

_January 26__th__ 2013_

_New York City, New York_

_Nick's apartment_

It's been a few hours since Nick landed and now he was playing with Elvis. It was only when he's beeped signaling the lack of battery that he remembered his unread text from Demi. After connecting the phone to the charger, Nick finally read what the text said:

_Miley and Liam broke up. Now it's your change former curly top. Don't screw it up again. – Demi_

After reading the text over and over again, Nick couldn't believe in what he was reading. Demi had just told him that Miley, his Miley, was single. He texted back:

_What happened? – Nick_

_It's a long story. All you need to know is that she's single. – Demi_

_Are you sure about that? – Nick_

_Just go get the girl, Nicholas! – Demi_

Nick sighed, he really wanted to follow Demi's advice but the way they ended things a few years ago was so bad that he didn't know if he should try to get her back or not. But if Demi told him to go get Miley back it's because she really believed that he had a chance, after all Demi was both Nick and Miley's best friend and only wanted their happiness.

After receiving that news, Nick sat down on the couch and started thinking. His thoughts brought him back to 2006, the year he met his first and only love.

He remembers that day like it was yesterday, it was June 11th 2006, he had gone to a charity event with his brothers and there she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. After staring at her for a while and being too shy to go and introduce himself to her, his friend Zac finally introduced him and his brothers to Miley. When he tried to shake her hand, she rejected it claiming that she didn't do handshakes but only hugs so he hugged her and Nick swears he was in heaven in that moment. When they pulled away, Miley told him she hated his shirt but even that comment couldn't ruin the moment for him, he was already falling in love with her. After that day, Nick and Miley became practically inseparable and he couldn't have been happier about it. They were in love with one another and despite of what everyone thought, they knew that what they had was serious and real and that it wasn't just a silly children crush or something like that… no, it was love!

A year and a half into their relationship, things started to change. Work started to get in the way and while on tour together they realized that they weren't ready to maintain a serious relationship while managing a career so they broke up in a cold December afternoon of 2007.

All through 2008, they didn't spoke to each other. Miley moved on with her life by dating an underwear model called Justin Gaston, filming the _Hannah Montana_ movie in Tennessee and releasing her official debut album _Breakout_. Nick also moved on by releasing his second album _A Little Bit Longer_, premiering _Camp Rock, _helping his friend Demi Lovato produce her debut album and getting romantically involved with Demi's best friend and also a Disney star Selena Gomez.

In April 2009, he, being single again, invited Miley for lunch in hopes to reconnect with her. The two ex-lovers spend the whole lunch catching up in each other's lives and Nick asked her if Miley was interested in doing a duet with him for the Jonas Brothers upcoming album and she agreed instantly. While Nick and Miley were getting closer again Miley and Justin was falling apart until they broke up. Since she was single again, Nick took the opportunity to get back together so the couple reconnected.

Everything was going great between them, they had recorded _Before the Storm_ and _Send It On_ and they really thought it was going to last until Miley got offered the part in a Nicholas Sparks movie filming in Georgia and Nick got the news that he was going on a World Tour. They tried to keep a long-distance relationship for as long as they could. He even flew to Georgia on his day-off just so he could spend a day with her and she called in sick in the afternoon to be with him. The day he went to Georgia was going to be forever in their minds because it symbolizes the day they took yet another step in their relationship, they gave themselves to the other in a physical way… the young couple made love for the first time. After that day, he left again for Dallas and she went there a week later to perform with him their new song and later that night, in a hotel room they made love again but little did they knew it was going to be the last time.

A few weeks after the performance in Dallas, Miley called him crying saying she needed him but he couldn't leave tour to go see her. After that she stopped calling him and he didn't call her either so they both moved on with their lives. A few years later, Demi told him that when Miley called him that day crying was because she thought she was pregnant and he didn't even bother to go see her like he had promised her to do… Nick remembers calling her as soon as he found out but she ignored his call and never talked to him again. _I guess I deserved it_ Nick thought.

When Nick found out she was dating her co-star Liam Hemsworth, he was heartbroken but he knew that once again it was his fault because he was the one who put work in first again. The years passed and Nick dated Selena again, then Lucie and Samantha while he was in London for Les Misérables and then in 2011, he met an Australian singer called Delta Goodrem and he fell for her, in the nine months they were together Nick didn't thought about Miley as much as he did with the others. For all he cared she was happy with Liam and he was happy with Delta (Nick even thought about marrying her!) but then they started fighting and broke up.

When Miley called him last year and asked if they could meet up for lunch, he was super surprised but agreed anyway (if Nick knew what she wanted to tell him he wouldn't have said yes). They meet up for lunch without anyone knowing about it and Nick thought she called him because Miley missed their friendship or their relationship but truth was she only wanted him to know about her wedding to Liam which was happening in June of the next year. After she told him the news he left without saying a word to her and went home where he sat at the piano writing a song about how he didn't want her to get married with Liam especially in June the month that was supposed to be theirs… that was how Wedding Bells was born.

And now, the moment Nick was waiting for finally happened. Miley, his Miley, was single again and now the question was: is he going to fight for her or let her go for good?

* * *

_January 27__th__ 2013_

_New York City, New York_

_Nick's apartment_

After spending all night thinking about what he should do, Nick finally made a decision. He was going to stop being a coward and fight for the girl of his dreams and he wasn't giving up until he got her.

With a decision made, Nick started to think about what his next step would be. He couldn't just stop everything he was doing and fly to Los Angeles… could he? No, it wasn't fair for his brothers or their producers so he needed to find another way to tell he knew and he was back in the game.

"Think Nick, what should you do?" he said to himself

Talking to Miley via Twitter was out of question because she unfollowed him and it wouldn't be romantically enough same goes for Facebook even if they were friends there it was unlikely for her to acknowledge him and he wasn't that desperate! Well he was but not enough to try and talk to her via a website.

Nick could call her but he doubted she would pick up and even if she did it wouldn't last more than 30 seconds because once she realized it was him who was calling her Miley would most likely to hang up and block his number. She did it once before so it wouldn't be a surprise if she did it again. Without many options left, he decided that his best option was to just text her but what would he say? He couldn't just text her and say: _Hey it's Nick. I just heard about your break up… love you and want you back, so call me_. Could he? Obviously not, it wasn't Nick's style.

He was in the middle of figuring out what to text Miley when Elvis showed up and sat his head on his master's leg.

"Hey boy, what should I say to her or should I just forget about it and move on with my life?" Nick asked petting Elvis head. (**A/n: I just loveeeeee Elvis**)

The dog just looked at his master like he was saying _we both know you can't move on_ which made Nick chuckle.

"You're right. I need to figure out what to say to Miley and fast because I can't live without her any longer." (**A/n: How cheesy is that? Hahaha**)

Elvis closed his eyes and just enjoyed Nick's hands in his fur, petting him.

Nick looked at his dog and smiled, he loved being on the road but he loved being home even more because of Elvis. This dog had been his company since he was 16 years old and got it as a birthday present. Nick loved him to dead. Both Joe and Demi used to make fun of him whenever he complained that he missed Elvis or that he need to go home early because Elvis was alone, they used to say that it was one more thing he had in common with Miley, besides their love for music and their love for each other, they also loved animals, especially dogs. That comment was always meant to make him laugh however he always got sad because just hearing her name caused an ache in his heart. (**A/n: yeah yeah I know this sucks haha**)

"You wanna go for a walk, boy? I need to clear my head" Nick said

Elvis looked at him again and then walked to the door, waiting for Nick.

Nick chuckled, grabbed Elvis's leash and they both left for Central Park.

*Later*

Nick had just gotten back from his walk with Elvis and was now watching ESPN while eating Chinese take-out.

After the game ended he sighed and thought _it's now or never Nick, come on. You can do it!_

Nick grabbed his phone and typed in a message but then deleted and wrote it again only to delete it once more. He did that 4 times until he finally typed a text and without a second thought, he hit the send button.

Now that it was done, all he had left to do was wait and see if she replied but like everyone said, waiting was the worst part.

Waiting made Nick second guess everything, his decision to fight for her, his text and he even thought if Demi wasn't only playing a prank on him and his text would only made him look like an idiot.

Checking his phone every two seconds, Nick sighed and decided to go and try to sleep before he got even crazier.

Nick's dreams that night were filled with him and Miley and in it they were happier than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPY NILEY DAY guys! I decided to upload this chapter today because it's a very especially day our babies met 7 years ago, can you believe it? Too bad they are both stubborn and aren't together anyway enjoy today because it's _eleven nights into June._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the pilot.

**A/N: **Hope you like it and please review

_January 28__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's house_

The next morning, Miley had just gotten out of the shower when she remembered to check her phone and saw that she had 1 unread text. Seeing that it was from an unknown number she hesitated before opening it. The text only said:

_Hey – Nick_

_Nick? As in Nick Jonas?_ She thought _why is he texting me? We haven't talked to each other in a while._

Miley sighed and thought about what she should do. She wasn't sure that if she texted back her heart could take it but if she ignored it she would never stop thinking about what he wanted. For the time being, Miley decided to ignore the text and maybe reply later.

She had already gotten dressed and ate breakfast when Nick's text came to her mind, grabbing her phone she clicked on his texts and decided to at least see what he wanted so she texted: _Hey… - Miley_

_January 28__th__ 2013_

_New York City, New York_

_Nick's apartment_

When Miley's reply finally came Nick had already lost hope that she was going to reply so when he saw her name on his iPhone screen to say he was surprised was an understatement. Not wanting to make her wait anymore even if she had made him wait, he texted: _How are you? __ - Nick_

_January 28__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's house_

Nick's suddenly texts seemed very strange to Miley, after all the last time they had talked to each other was when Miley told him about her engagement to Liam and he had left her alone in a restaurant without even saying good bye but almost a year after he decided to talk to her again especially now that she's recently single again.

_Are you sure you aren't texting me by mistake? – Miley_

_Yeah, I am. You're the one I meant to text in the first place. – Nick_

_Yeah? Then what the hell do you want, Nicholas? – Miley, _she replied.

A few minutes later came his reply: _I just to know how you are… - Nick_

_You haven't cared about how I was in almost a year so why start now? – Miley, _she knew she was mean but the guy hasn't said a freaking word to her in a year and now he wants to know how's she's doing? Yeah right.

_That's not true, I did care… I always care – Nick_

Miley groaned. This whole thing was very strange to her. Nick wouldn't text her out of nowhere especially if they haven't been on speaking terms for so long. He knows better, so what can possibly make him change his mind? Miley didn't know but she sure as hell was going to find out.

_Whatever! But you haven't my question before… why start talking to me now? – Miley_

_Because I miss you, Miley. We have been friends for so long and now not talking is just stupid. I want my friend back… I need my friend back. – Nick_

_You can't have a friend back if you have never been friends before. – Miley_

_But we were friends. – Nick_

_No, Nick. If you remember correctly we were never really friends. We kind of jumped the whole friendship part and went directly to the dating part. – Miley_

_Well then I think it's time to change that, don't you agree? – Nick_

_Why now? – Miley_

_It's never too late to make friends ;) – Nick_

Miley laughed at his texts. Nick might be a pain in the ass sometimes but he always did know what to do or say to make her laugh and he also was always way to obvious about his lies, at least to her.

_Cut the bullshit Nicholas, why did you really texted me for? – Miley_

_January 28__th__ 2013_

_New York City, New York_

_Nick's apartment_

Nick laughed at her last text and thought _damn she could always pick up on my lies. _He knew that she wasn't giving up so he didn't really had a choice, he had to tell her the truth or else she would get annoyed with him and start ignoring him again and he couldn't let her do it. So after choosing his words carefully, he finally replied:_ Because I know that you and Liam broke up and I wanted to know if you were ok – Nick_

_January 28__th__ 2013_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Miley's house_

_How the hell does Nick know about that?_ Miley thought. _I haven't told anyone well except… DEMI!_

_UGH! Demi couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? – Miley_

_Don't kill her. She didn't meant to it just came out. – Nick_

_Yeah and I'm Santa… Demi knows how to keep a secret and if she told you was because she wanted you to know… Now the question is why – Miley_

_Why, what? – Nick_

_Why did she tell you about me and Liam? – Miley_

_I don't know. Ask her. – Nick_

_Yeah, I'll. – Miley_

_Anyway you haven't answered my question yet. – Nick_

_What question? – Miley_

_Are you okay? – Nick_

Miley sighed and replied: _yeah I guess. It was about time it happened but it hurts, you know? – Miley_

_Yeah well if you need anything you know where I am __ - Nick_

_Actually I don't hahaha – Miley_

_I'm in New York right now ;) – Nick_

_Good to know __ - Miley_

Miley felt happy to be talking with Nick like old times. She missed that so much and even if he was only talking to her because of Demi's blabber mouth it was still nice. Nicks new text brought her back for her thoughts.

_How did your parents react when you told them? – Nick_

_I haven't told them yet… - Miley_

_Why? – Nick_

_I'm trying to find the right words to tell them, especially my mom. – Miley_

_Good luck with it then. Tish Cyrus can be scary sometimes. –Nick_

_Hahaha shut up! Look I gotta go. Lunch with the family – Miley_

_Ok, text me later to tell me how it went. – Nick_

_We'll see. Bye. – Miley_

After saying goodbye to Nick, Miley went to her room and got ready for lunch with her family. She was going to tell them about the end of her relationship with Liam and she wasn't ready for it.

When she walked in her parents' house, Miley was greeted by her very excited mother.

"Hey mom" Miley said hugging her mom.

"Hey Miles, are you alone?" Tish Cyrus asked looking at the door, excepting someone to walk in behind her daughter.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Oh. I just thought Liam was coming with you. We haven't seen him in so long."

Miley rolled her eyes at how obvious her mom was being "Yeah well he isn't coming today. Sorry, it's just me."

"But why? I mean you know I love to have you here but did you guys had a fight or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Wanna talk about it? You know how good a listener I am and maybe I can help you guys make up."

"No mom, it's fine." Sensing her mom was going to start asking her a million questions, Miley quickly changed the subject "Where's everybody? I thought this was a family lunch."

"Of course it is. They are in the living room. We were just waiting for you and Liam but since he's not coming I guess we are all here then." Tish sighed.

Miley nodded and walked in the living room where her dad and siblings were. Trace and Braison were playing some kind of video game, Brandi was texting on her phone, Noah was listening music on her iPod and petting her dog, Mate (that dog was actually Miley's but since Noah loved him so much, when she moved out Miley gave him to her little sister) and her dad Billy Ray was reading the newspaper.

"Hey guys." She said making them all look at her.

"Hey bud." Billy Ray got up and hugged his daughter.

"So now that the Diva has finally grazed us with her annoying presence, can we go eat? I'm starving!" Braison said pretending to be annoyed with his older sister.

Miley rolled her eyes "Look who's the Diva now!" she joked.

Being only two years apart, Miley and Braison were the kind of siblings who fought all the time but when one of them was in need the other was always there. Everytime Miley and Nick had a fight or broke up it was Braison who comforted her. He would stay up all night with her crying in his lap.

"Don't start you two!" Tish warned them "Let's just go eat then."

They walked in the dining while Tish and Brandi went to get the drinks from the kitchen and as soon as Miley sat down she could smell the sweet smell of Southern food. Whenever they have family lunches or dinners Tish always makes Southern food to remember them of their origins and Miley loved it.

"Hmmm this smells and looks amazing mom!" Miley said looking at food.

Tish smiled "Well let's hope it taste just as amazing."

"Oh it does mom. It's delicious." Braison said with his mouthful

"Braison!" Tish yelled "You were supposed to wait for the rest of us!"

"Let it go mom. He's a pig and that will never change." Miley said poking her tongue at her brother.

Tish shook her head at Braison disappointed and they all started to eat.

*After lunch*

The whole Cyrus clan was still sitting at the table talking and having a good time when Brandi suddenly looked at her sister and asked:

"So Miles, do you wanna tells us why isn't Liam with you?"

Miley sighed and thought _This is it Miley. It's time to tell them _"uh… I have something to tell you guys."

"Are you pregnant?" Tish asked excited "Is that why Liam didn't came? Because he was scared of our reaction?" she laughed "Oh my! He's so silly. We are thrilled with that news."

"No mom. I'm not pregnant." Miley told her

"Then what is it?" her mom asked clearly disappointed that she wasn't going to be a grandmother.

Miley was silent for a minute, trying to get the right words to say.

"What is it, Bud? You know you can tell us everything. We're your family and we love you no matter what" Billy Ray said.

She took a very deep breath "Liam and I…"

"C'mon Miley, spit it out!" Trace told her

"Liam and I are no longer together. We broke up a few days ago."

The room got super quiet after Miley's confession until Tish broke the silence.

"WHAT?" she yelled "What the fuck did you do?" she snap at her daughter.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Miley asked

"Because you are always the one who fucks things up and makes them break up with you. You fucked things with Nick twice; you fucked things with Justin and now with Liam! Seriously Miley, are you ever going to have a fucking steady and serious relationship? Liam such a good guy he was never going to do anything to hurt you. He loves you so much. You are the one who has fucking problems."

"There you go protecting him like he's some kind of God! Well news flash MOTHER Liam is no fucking God and I was the one who broke up with him and one more thing, you should be protecting me, your FUCKING DAUGHTER instead of a guy who's not your fucking blood. I AM AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE I NEED MY MOTHER!" Miley told her mom furiously and walked to the backyard leaving the others there speechless.

A few minutes later, Miley was joined by her siblings and her dad however she ignored them.

"Hey" Trace said "Are you ok Miles?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah, I'm just pissed off at mom. How could she treat me like that? I'm supposed to be her fucking daughter and she treated me like I was some piece of shit just because MY relationship ended."

"Forget about her. You know how much she loved Liam, she's just sad to see it end. We all are." Brandi told her

"Not all. I'm super happy you finally dumped his Aussie ass. I'm proud of you Sis!" Braison said

"Braison now is not the time for your comments." Billy told his son

The nineteen year old boy rolled his eyes at his dad "I was just being honest."

"Well save your honesty for later, can't you see that your sister is upset?"

"Dad, it's ok." Miley said

"Anyway…" Brandi said "Do you wanna tell us what happened? Why did you end things with him? I mean you were engaged."

Miley shrugged "Well things weren't ok between us for a while and after we came back from Costa Rica I confronted him and I ended things."

"What was wrong between you guys? To us you seemed perfect" Billy said

So Miley told them everything that happened since the beginning only leaving behind the part of the fight she and Liam had and the part where Nick has started texting her after the break up. Not because she was scared of their reaction but because she know what their talking or texting or whatever they were doing meant. "And that's it." She said when she finished

"Wow, you totally fooled us all. I never guessed things were that bad between you guys." Noah said

"Yeah well it's their job. They are actors after all." Braison laughed

"Shut up, Braison!" Brandi snapped and turned to her sister "Why didn't you tell me after the break up? I could have stayed with you."

"I was scared of telling you. Didn't you saw how mom reacted?"

"I'm not mom. I would have understood it, I do understand it and I'm on your side."

"We all are." Billy said and hugged Miley tight and the others followed.

"Thanks guys. I love you all" Miley told them when they pulled away.

"So now that everything is settled and we know why Miley dumped the Aussie can we go eat something? Cause all this heart to heart talk is making me hungry!"

"BRAISON!" They all yelled.

"What? I'm hungry! I NEED FOOD!" He said

"And I'm the Diva!" Miley rolled her eyes at her brother.

* * *

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Anyway have you heard the news? OUR KEVIN AND DANI ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM! Can you imagine Nick and Joe as uncles? I can and it's going to be so funny xD


End file.
